leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Renekton/@comment-79.102.197.229-20120628214618/@comment-5162027-20120629100912
This reply is so wrong i'm not sure where to start. Anyone with mana can go oom. I CANNOT EMPHASISE THIS ENOUGH. Spamming the shit out of his abilities every time they come off of CD will rape Darius' mana, just like any other Mana using champion. Being manaless allows Renekton to do precisely that. Saying that Darius has shorter cooldowns means nothing, since Renekton will build early game damage and CDR such as the Brutaliser to emphasise his extreme laning dominance. CDR puts Cull the Meek at almost the same CD as Decimate, only Cull doesn't cost Renekton anything to fire off. Saying that Apprehend counters Dice out is also all kinds of hilarious. For starters, Apprehend doesn't do damage, nor does it apply Hemorrage stacks. Dragging Renekton back into a fight might ''annoy him, if you had anything with more damage than an Auto Attack. You completely ignored my explanation of why Decimate is pretty much never ever ever ever ever going to hit Renekton in a situation where it's damage is higher (the outer ring). If Darius starts running at you in lane, time your Slice in. The dash is far enough to take you totally to the "safety" zone before he can use it. The heal of Cull is small, yeah, but it is in fact noticable if you are in amongst the Minion wave, which is where you'll have to go to harass Renekton. Any heal sustain shits all over absolutely no sustain at all, anyone with a brain knows that. Yeah, Darius is stronger late game. Almost every top lane bruiser has a stronger late than Renekton, it's to balance his insane early game dominance. You're right, thanks for bringing up a totally unrelated snippet of information to the discussion. I think I'll do that too. I had pancakes for breakfast. See how much that contributed to this discussion! Gaze in awe about how it totally has anything to do with the subject, which is "Darius' Decimate is better than Renekton's Cull the Meek." Decimate does more damage if the Renekton player is stupid and doesn't realise just how bad he can own any Darius early game. Darius actually has a woeful early game as he lacks the Items he needs for his high damage and tankiness. Decimate does more damage if Darius ''happens to land his outer ring. But do you know what is far more consistent to land the "powered up" version of an ability? Renekton's fury empowered Cull the Meek. All you have to do is have a certain amount of something and click the button when the enemy is next to you. Darius has to time his strike against a target with a fast gapcloser. Darius likes enemies that can't gapclose swiftly, since he can bully them around at whatever range he wants. Darius hates enemies that like to fight up close and personal, because enemies that can do that spank him like a little girl before he is tanky at all. TL;DR Spanked your comments like Darius gets spanked in laning phase by Renekton. See the paragraphs above for how.